The present invention relates to analysis of force. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for analyzing pressure distribution of a static or kinetic force.
In many fields of material testing, it is imperative to determine how a force is applied and distributed over the surface of a body. Determining such characteristics of a force enables a scientist in the field to alter the properties of the body. For example, a scientist may strengthen a material to enable the material to better withstand force. By example, in testing athletic shoes for impact resistance, the type and magnitude of force applied during the testing, such as constant impact force encountered by a running shoe, should be accurate and reflective of the actual forces encountered during actual use of these shoes. Similarly, testing the resistance of automobile doors to particular types of physical impact requires an accurate measure of the magnitude of the forces causing impact.
Conventional methods and means for measuring impact and constant static forces on a surface do not accurately reflect actual forces received by the surface, and moreover are particular to a single type of surface.
A need exists for a simple, economic, and accurate method to determine the magnitudes of forces applied to any type of surface. The method should preferably be universal so that it may be applied to all types of surfaces and able to measure any type of impact or static force.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to methods that substantially obviate one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art. The present invention is designed to detect pressure or pressure distribution imposed on an object or area.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention includes a method of analyzing a force by providing a pressure-sensitive medium, applying the force to the medium, determining any change in the medium as a result of the applied force, correlating the change in the medium with a pressure value, and analyzing the pressure value.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the methods particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.